Baby Sitting Mr Potter
by Repmet
Summary: Kel is left in charge of watching, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Malfoy, Hermnoie and Genny when Numare 'acidently' zaps them into Tortall. Dun dun dun! Watch Kel suffer! (all spelling-name-mistakes fixed!)
1. Default Chapter

Repmet- Okay, sorry about all the spelling mistakes all I can say is-IT'S ALL FLUFFS FALUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fluff- Huh, no actually it isn't my fault, you insisted on writing this on your own.  
  
Repmet- Fine! But there is a logical explanation, see where from-South Africa and  
  
Flfuu-We're American, we speak English shut up Repmet.  
  
Repmet- FINE! But there is a reason we-  
  
Fluff- YOU!  
  
Repmet- O___0 fine I spelt Tobe wrong. See my dog's name is Toby and we spell it with a Y on the end.  
  
Fluff- Okay, so that is true.  
  
Repmet- Sorry about that, I CAN'T SPELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel woke up and groaned. She was tired, angry and bored. The war was going good, no need for her to fight. New Haven was taken care of and Neal was haply married.  
  
"Lady?" Tobe asked knocking on their adjoined door in the palace.  
  
"Hold on Tobe!" Kel sighed and traded her nightshirt of a light blue cotton tunic and breaches. She pushed the door open and steeped aside for Tobe to enter.  
  
"Lady His Highness King Jon is requesting immediate counsel!" Tobe said rubbing his eyes of sleep out of his eyes as Kel flung the door open.  
  
"Alright, alright." Kel said tiredly following Tobe down the hall and through the servants passage ways.  
  
"Down and to the left Lady." Tobe said pointing down the hall.  
  
"Your coming to you little pipsqueak!" Kel said glaring at Tobe. "If I can't sleep, you can't sleep."  
  
"They won't let me in Lady, or I would like to go." Tobe said shrugging.  
  
"Oh they'll let you in." Kel said walking fast down the hall, Tobe in toe. She nodded to the two nights standing guard and pushed open the door's to King Jon's hall. Alanna the Lioness, Raoul of Golden Lake, Diane and Nemuar, Neal of Queens cove, and Garth the younger were all ready there. Seven weirdly dress kids were being held by guards behind the king. Kel looked oddly at them.  
  
"Finally you make it Lady Kel, we were beginning to worry!" Said Jon smiling.  
  
Kel bowed. "Sorry your Highness." She took a seat next to Neal. "What I miss." She hissed as Tobe stood in the corner.  
  
"Nemuar zapped those kids here when he was experimenting with a spell-one of them's a bit nasty. Keeps shouting that he'll tell his Father if we don't let him go. Numair says they all have magic of a kind he hasn't seen before." Hissed Neal, smirking.  
  
"Let go of me you Mud Blood or I'll tell my Father I swear I well!" One of the boys with slimy blond hair yelled, fighting the guard.  
  
"Shut you young'en or I'll shut you up!" Alanna snapped, obviously her temper was on edge too.  
  
"Lioness!" Jon snapped. The doors banged open again and George and Ally Cooper walked in, carefully taking their seats beside Alanna.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Highness, had to get Ally." George muttered.  
  
"Just glad you here George. Right, down to business, our fool of a mage, Numair, seems to have transported children from another world. He says it'll be weeks tell he can fix it, but until then I don't know what to do with them!" Jon said shaking his head.  
  
"Umm excuse me, Sir." Said one of the children, a girl with frizzy brown hair. "Where are we?"  
  
Jon sighed. "They don't know anything about this world!" He muttered. "Come here girl." He said standing up and beckoning to the girl. A red headed boy and a black haired boy both lunged as a guard toed the girl to Jon. "That well do!" Jon said nodding to the guard, who bowed. "Now girl, what's your name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger sir. And sir? Could you please tell us where we are and why you're holding us captive?"  
  
"Your in My Kingdom of Tortall. And we don't know if you're a threat to us or not." Said Jon putting a comforting arm around Hermione. "Don't worry, you won't be harmed."  
  
"Sir, if you need help with magic, I might be of aide!" She said excitedly.  
  
"No little girl, this is a job for our best mage. If only Roger were still alive." Jon glared at Alanna.  
  
"It was you, and most likely five or six hundred others, or him." Alanna said glaring.  
  
"Sorry I'm just a little peeved at the moment."  
  
"And I thought I was the one with the legendary temper." Alanna grumbled.  
  
"Umm hello?" Hermione said, a little worried.  
  
'Sorry, yes dear?" Jon said, turning a beaming smile to her.  
  
"We won't hurt any one, we just want to get home, Malfoy might threat, but he really isn't great at magic." Hermione said, nodding towards the blond haired boy.  
  
"That's and under statement Hermione." Said the shortest red headed boy.  
  
"Ron shut up!" Hissed the boy with black hair.  
  
"The two oldest boys, twins by the looks of it, were struggling against the guards.  
  
"Ah for god's sakes let them go!" Muttered George.  
  
Jon glared. "Fine, but if they kill you, it's your fault George, not mine!" He motioned to the guards to release the rest.  
  
"Squse, did you say your name way George?" Asked one of the twins.  
  
"Yes?" Said George testily. "And?"  
  
"I'm George." He said grinning. "And that ugly bloke is Fred."  
  
"Pleases to meet you." Said George standing up and shaking George's hand, then Fred's.  
  
"Well, who are you lot?" Raoul asked the remaining children.  
  
The black haired boy spoke up. "I'm Harry Potter. That's Ron and Genny Wezaely."  
  
"And who's that?" Said Alanna.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy." Harry said scowling.  
  
Malfoy glared at him. "I'll tell my father!" He spat.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said, "Or I'll make you."  
  
Kel sat and listened, along with Neal and Raoul. She beckoned Tobe over. "What do you think boy?" Raoul asked him, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I think that the Fred and George fellows are very happy to meet George Cooper. The Hermione girl seems like a scholar to me, she's very taken by His Highness, The Mage, and sir. Garth the Younger." Said Tobe bowing to Raoul.  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Well that Ron lad seems to stick with Harry and like wise, I think the Genny girl is eyeing The Lady Alanna and Malfoy is a grump." Tobe said grinning.  
  
"Very well spotted boy! Maybe Kel didn't make such a grave mistake to pick you up!" Neal laughed.  
  
"Good, then you don't think there's any chance I'll get stuck baby sitting?" Kel said grinning.  
  
"If you do no one likes you! First Haven then baby sitting, Kel people don't hate you that much." Laughed Neal.  
  
"Give you more time to work on your tilling.eh!" Raoul laughed. Kel scowled.  
  
"Quite, quite!" Yelled Jon, every one settle down, and took their seats. "Now, I don't think you'll be in danger here, and Neumar's already started to work on getting you home, I think in a week or two you'll be back to your.Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded. "the question is, where well you go till then? Would someone like to volunteer to take them around?"  
  
Alanna, George, Ally, Numair, Garth, Daine, raised their hands. "Alanna I need you in the north, Ally and George, your running the spy network you have enough on you plate don't you think? Garth you know I need your help. Daine you have the baby, Numair and Miss Granger are going to work on getting them home. Kel?!" Jon said turning to her. "Would you?'  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Cried Kel.  
  
"Thanks so much Kel." Jon said smiling wide. "You're all dismissed.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kell sobbed into her arms. 


	2. Short and VERY pointless

Kel was back in her room, pounding her head on the desk, again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again. There was a nock at the door and Dom came in, he bowed to Kel and laughed.  
  
"HA! My Meat head cousin told me no one like you, but I didn't believe it." He grinned.  
  
"You are no help what so ever Dom." Kel answered, slamming her head down hard.  
  
"I didn't come here to help! I came here to be my beautiful self that is constantly taunting readers, just like my dear cousin! Just as soon as you think one of us well marry you, we'll go off and get married.and you know why?? Hu? Hu? Hu? Hu? Because no one likes you! He he he!" Dom disappeared, because the lazy author didn't know any other way to make his leave, and Kel went back to slamming her head on the desk. __________ Repmet-VERY short chapter, see if I care, I'm really bored so you'll probably get about 10 tiny chapters just like this!!!!!!!! Moo ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay done ranting. 


End file.
